Recently, it has become customary to provide a wide variety of objects, in particular those objects which are sold over the counter, with a so-called bar code whereby the memory of a computer which may hold all sorts of data, for instance stock, composition, price and so forth, can be influenced. This bar code can be read by a light beam emitted by, for instance, a laser or an infrared source.
In many cases the bar code can be applied by printing onto the object itself. In those instances where this mode of application is impracticable or undesirable, it is common practice to employ labels which are somehow attached to or onto the object. Such labels sometimes consist of a printed paper base, but in other cases, especially when textile goods have to be coded, the label also consists of a fabric. Until now, such fabric has invariably been coded by printing and the label is fixed to the object to be marked by sewing on or sticking on. The use of a printing technique is attended with a serious disadvantage, especially when it serves the purpose of marking textile goods, in that the code is no longer clearly legible in the course of time. This holds true in particular for textile goods inasmuch as these often have to be washed before as well as after being sold. It is an object of the invention to obviate this disadvantage and accomplich still other advantages.